


Efforts Made

by DictionaryWrites



Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: Alien Sex, Anal Sex, Aziraphale Has a Vulva (Good Omens), Banter, Bottom Aziraphale (Good Omens), Cute, Enthusiastic Consent, Humor, M/M, Making an Effort (Good Omens), Playful Sex, Service Top, Size Kink, Teasing, Tentacle Sex, Tentacles, Top Crowley (Good Omens), Vaginal Sex, Weird Biology
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-20
Updated: 2019-06-20
Packaged: 2020-05-15 14:17:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19297444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DictionaryWrites/pseuds/DictionaryWrites
Summary: Aziraphale wants something more... exotic.With good humour, Crowley is happy to oblige.





	Efforts Made

Crowley watched Aziraphale, a slight smile tugging at his lips, as the angel fidgeted in his place. He wasn’t looking at Crowley’s face – he often avoided meeting Crowley’s gaze, when Crowley had scored a point on him, or was about to. “No, no, angel,” Crowley said, unable to keep the smugness out of his voice, “say it again.”

“I didn’t mean—”

“Sure you did,” Crowley said. “You’re _spoilt_ , angel, that’s what you are.”

“I am _not_!” Aziraphale said, his hands clenching into lovely little fists, and Crowley leaned back on Aziraphale’s desk, swinging his legs idly in their place. “I just think that it would be— it would be _nice_ , that’s all, for you to experiment with your… your effort a little more, given that you think it’s so important to—”

“You mean you want my cock, my beautifully, carefully crafted cock, to be bigger for your greedy little cunt?” Crowley asked. “You want me to stuff you with it? No sense of subtlety, have you?”

Aziraphale shivered.

Crowley grinned, his teeth showing. “Or, _sweetheart_ , do you want me to give myself a cunt for you? Make it nice and tight? So that I can take you in and you can really, _really_ feel me squeezing you? That it?” No, he can read in Aziraphale’s reaction – it was a bigger cock he wanted, and it’s just… Oh, but it’s _funny_ when Aziraphale gets greedy. It’s _cute_.

“Crowley—”

“No, no, angel, I’m sorry, I _really_ am sorry that I’ve not given you an exotic enough experience!” Crowley said, although he was beaming wildly, and could hardly contain his joy, even as he vanished his trousers. It was… _nice_ , being able to tease Aziraphale about these things, and for all the angel’s flustered indignation, he did _like_ it, Crowley thought, to be teased, when he was… Well, for lack of a better word, when he was _bratty_. “How can I tickle your fancy today, darling?”

“Crowley—”

“Something _snakeish_?” Crowley asked, and snapped his fingers. Aziraphale stared between Crowley’s artfully spread legs – he had a most infuriating habit of doing nearly everything artfully. “These are hemipenes! Like ‘em?” Crowley snapped his fingers again, and Aziraphale frowned at the resulting… thing. “This is a cloaca. Ooh, or— What about a knot, hm, if you’re so keen to be filled up, like wolves have?” Another snap, and Aziraphale stared at the thick bulb at the base of Crowley’s usually graceful cock… He wasn’t entirely sure how— “Oh, I know, what about spines? _Very_ fashionable with those stray cats you keep feeding.” Another snap.

Aziraphale wrinkled his nose, looking at the instrument in question. Most unappetising. “Well, Crowley,” he muttered. “Now you’re just being _silly_.”

“Oh, _now_ I’m being silly?” Crowley asked, laughing. “Well, why stay on Earth at all? Here, angel, let’s take a quick trip out of the solar system…” Another snap. “How’s that?”

Aziraphale stared. His cheeks turned very, very red. His tongue wet his lower lip.

Heat pooled in Crowley’s belly, and his grin widened. “Oh, _angel_.”

“Is that—” Aziraphale asked, squirming slightly. He’d… Not that he’d _entirely_ been joking, because he’d _certainly_ been interested in Crowley making his effort— Not _permanently_ bigger, but certainly a little bigger, just for a night, but this, this was… “Is that… real?”

“Oh, they’re _real_ ,” Crowley purred. “C’mere.”

Aziraphale moved too quickly for deniability to be an option, and Crowley chuckled at how quickly he moved out of his chair. They were in the back room of the shop, and it was the middle of the night, but they really ought to bed, if they were going to…

“They have these all around Alpha Centauri,” Crowley murmured, tipping Aziraphale’s chin up so that Aziraphale would look him in the eyes, and Aziraphale inhaled. “Dominant species is called Curanys, I think… You want to touch?”

“Which—” Aziraphale looked down, and he licked his lips without even thinking about it. “Which part is… inserted?”

“Oh, _sweetheart_ ,” Crowley murmured. “The whole thing.”

Aziraphale’s voice raised by several notes as he repeated, somewhere between horrified and full to the brim with lust, “ _The whole thing?”_

\--

They were tentacles.

It was like a bouquet of them – a _thatch_ , Crowley had corrected him, amused – and Aziraphale pressed a little harder on Crowley’s thighs, spreading them apart so that he could get a better look. They were glossy and shifting in their place, red and black, and two of them in the centre were a good deal thicker than the rest, each a little thinner – and only a _little_ thinner – than Crowley’s cock. Some of the others were longer, thinner, surrounding the central duo, and then dotted about were the shorter ones, only a few inches long.

“These,” Crowley murmured, drawing Aziraphale’s hand closer by the wrist, and the two large ones grabbed at him, sliding over his hand and _squeezing_. Aziraphale gasped, feeling the strange, slick warmth, the astonishing _mobility_ of them, “are the… In English, let’s say the _pointers_. They’re kinda like cocks, but the…” Crowley paused, rather let down by the English language, and not grasping for better alternatives in other languages either. Eventually, he said, “fertilising fluid.”

“Oh, Crowley,” Aziraphale murmured, deadpan, “I shall go mad with lust, if the dirty talk will linger at this standard.”

“Oh, shut up,” Crowley murmured, and pulled Aziraphale’s hand closer, into the thatch of tentacles, and Aziraphale moaned, his eyes fluttering shut as some of the longer tentacles curled around his hand, leaving in their wake a hot, tight sensation that sent shocks of pleasure up his arm. “These ones are loaded with a _pretty potent_ pleasure chemical. Feel nice?”

“Mmm,” Aziraphale hummed, nodding hurriedly, and his breath hitched in his throat. “And the others?”

“Do the same as spines, or a flared base. They spread outward, keep you buried in your partner.” The tentacles _squeezed_ , and Aziraphale looked wide-eyed to Crowley’s smirking expression. “Stops you from getting away, angel.”

Aziraphale whimpered.

“You want it?”

Aziraphale was nodding his head, eagerly and full of want, and Crowley pulled the angel up into his lap, but he didn’t position him. He let Aziraphale position himself, and he watched hungrily as Aziraphale’s cunt twitched, his clit jumping… He was wet, had been hot and eager since he’d first _seen_ the things downstairs, greedy little thing that it was, always desperate for something more satisfying to be _crammed_ into it…

Crowley’s central tentacles strained up to meet him, and Aziraphale shuddered out a gasp as their rounded tips pressed right up against his entrance. Crowley hummed, feeling how _wet_ the angel was, how slick and eager… And then they pressed further in, and Aziraphale lowered himself a little.

“How’s it feel?” Crowley asked, watching greedily as Aziraphale’s cunt eagerly swallowed him in. He felt _glorious_ , and like this, he could stroke along the inside of his walls, feel for the little ridges and shifts inside him, press like so and watch the angel’s back arch, hear him _whine_.

“Different,” Aziraphale said, and Crowley playfully smacked his arse, the shift of his palm sudden and sharp against the rounded flesh, and Aziraphale yelped, his knees buckling. Crowley hissed his pleasure as Aziraphale fell against him, and Crowley’s thatch shifted quickly to cram inside of him, each tentacle moving fast to get into that tight, wet heat—

And Aziraphale _wailed_.

It was all—

It was a _lot_.

The tentacles pressed together to work their way into him, but then they bloomed outward like a flower, pressing thick and heavy against his walls as they writhed within him, and those glorious outer tentacles were sending the most decadent, delicious shocks of pleasure up his spine, seeming to pour hot honey into his very _core_. He whimpered as the little, curved ones spread outward, locking he and Crowley together, and experimentally, he tried to pull back—

And oh, the _tug!_

“ _Greedy_ ,” Crowley murmured, pulling him closer, and his thumb dragged over Aziraphale’s clit, pressing on it and playing it back and forth over the pubic bone, delighting in the way that Aziraphale jerked and jumped, even as it pulled on the thatch of tentacles stuffing him full. “Aren’t you, darling? You’re hungry all the time, and you’re hungry here, too, desperate to be full up—”

Aziraphale moaned, his hands clumsily grabbing at Crowley’s chest as he did his best to work his hips down against him, his orgasm building up so quickly, so _quickly_ —

“We can have a tour around ever genital configuration you want,” Crowley said, and he smacked Aziraphale’s arse again, making him yelp.

“Crowley, you’re— Ah, _dreadful_ —”

“Dreadful? I’m dreadful?” Crowley asked, tone hurt, and then one of his tentacles, one that must have evaded the rest, slid up behind Aziraphale’s cunt, slipping into his arse in one smooth movement. Heat spread through him, and he _yowled_ , his nails digging into Crowley’s chest as his orgasm overtook him all at once, Crowley’s thumb playing at his clit, all those tentacles _stuffed_ in him, oh, oh—!

And the face he made. Oh, the _face_ , the look of ecstasy, the closed tight eyes, the perfect O of that plump mouth, yes, _yes_ , Crowley could fuck Aziraphale like this forever, so long as he could see more of that _face_ …

Aziraphale rode it through, and Crowley leaned in, pressing a kiss to each of his tits, his tongue flicking over Aziraphale’s pink nipples, and he watched Aziraphale groan. “If _I_ ’m going to be exotic for you,” Crowley murmured, “you can only return the favour. I want to see these fat and plump and ripe, angel, get me drunk on something other than wine—”

“Oh, you _beast!”_ Aziraphale protested, but the slap against his chest was half-hearted, and Crowley could see the interest in his eyes, and Crowley watched him adjust his position, pressing himself more solidly against Crowley’s thatch. “M— More…?”

“Aziraphale,” Crowley murmured, rolling them over and pinning the angel beneath him, taking great pleasure in the way he tipped back his head, inviting Crowley to bite his neck, “I’ll give you as much as you want.”

“Oh, well,” Aziraphale mumbled, his eyes fluttering closed as Crowley thrust within him, “I may well ask for everything…”

“I might just give it to you,” Crowley whispered in his ear, and began biting marks into the angel’s skin.

**Author's Note:**

> Hit me up [on Dreamwidth](https://dictionarywrites.dreamwidth.org/2287.html). You can send requests [on Tumblr](http://patricianandclerk.tumblr.com/ask), too. Requests always open. Check out [Fuck Yeah, Gabriel! too](https://fuckyeahgabrielgoodomens.tumblr.com/),
> 
> Remember that [the Tadfield Advertiser](https://tadfield-advertiser.dreamwidth.org/517.html) and the [Good Omens Prompt Meme](https://onthedisc.dreamwidth.org/9084.html) are both up and running, and people should definitely go leave prompts and fills on both!!


End file.
